


Forget Me Not

by themagnificentquack



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Flowers, they're in loooooove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themagnificentquack/pseuds/themagnificentquack
Summary: dinah leaves to go find somewhere that needs her help (u know after the crisis bc star city is safe) and laurel leaves her flowers and runs away bc she's too scared to talk to dinah even though they're clearly in love
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	Forget Me Not

Dinah got back to her apartment late after closing up the Arrow Cave. She grabbed some essentials and packed them neatly into her backpack along with a few keepsakes and her canary gear. She'd made her decision- she was going to Hub City where a bare apartment and a fresh start awaited her. She would miss the team, and she would miss being Police Captain, but she needed a purpose and Star City couldn't give her that anymore. 

She glanced around her apartment, looking for anything she'd missed. A piece of paper tacked to the fridge caught her eye and she crossed the room to grab it. It was the receipt from the night Laurel brought her Big Belly Burger. The night of their first kiss. Dinah slipped the receipt into her jacket pocket with a bittersweet sigh. She would miss Laurel most of all.

She slipped out the door with her backpack on her shoulder and almost stepped on a bundle of small blue flowers. They must've been put there while she was inside. Whoever did it could've knocked, but didn't.

She knelt down and found a small tag tied around the stems. It read simply, "Have fun in Hub City". There was no signature, but Dinah would recognize Laurel's handwriting anywhere. The gentle sloping lines always surprised her- she felt like Laurel's handwriting should be harsh somehow, but it was always careful and gentle- two things she would never associate with Laurel.

She tucked the flowers in her jacket so they laid against her heart. The knowledge that they were there made Dinah feel comforted, safe. She made a mental note to google what type of flowers they were when she got to her new home.

Then she readjusted her backpack and walked away, armed with a new strength. She and Laurel would meet again, she was sure of it. Her future looked bright- she shouldn't keep it waiting.

She swung her leg over her bike and rode off into the night.

~~~

The sun was peeking over the horizon by the time Dinah got to her new apartment. The first thing she did was grab her favorite mug from her backpack and fill it with water from the sink. She drank the first cup, and refilled a second for her slightly bedraggled flowers. She placed them on the window and stared out at the sunrise.

Remembering her thought form earlier, she pulled out her phone and googled a list of small blue flowers, searching for the ones that held her heart. A small smile alighted her features when she saw the name.

She kept bundles of forget-me-nots in her window until the day when she woke up in a bar and realized that everything had changed.


End file.
